User talk:Marcy the Vampire Queen of Ooo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Goat City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oh Marceline by ArtNerdEm.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richie Cordelia (Talk) 18:32, April 30, 2012 Ban Quick question: Where is that new character of yours from? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 15:37, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Breakup I hate being alone so i think we should breakup OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 02:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we should for now its for the best OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 15:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :) I guess I can try to make her page OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 23:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can my character be The Wave's sidekick Did you eat too '' '' YAY thank you Did you eat too '' '' stop You need to stop harassing me already about it im with richie deal with it OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 19:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Youd be doing me a hell of a favor by taking them cause richie hates the fact i even have kids with you OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 21:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please, add categories to the pages you make. There's a bar at the bottom after you make a page that has a button on it that says "Add categories". Click that, and type the proper categories.'' Please''. Each Beat Your Heart 22:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Stop This is your last warning. Stop being rude and intimidating Vegtassj5 or you will be banned for harrassment. ' Fury And ' 15:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) So, is that your excuse? ' Fury And ' 15:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Once everyone has signed up. He Who Must Not Be Trolled 17:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ? Why did you copy Flame Princess' bio on Water Princess' page? It doesn't make any sense for a Water Elemental to melt anything. ' Fury And ' 16:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) You don't seem to get what I mean. It's impossible for a being made of water to do the same type of thing a being made of fire can do. ' Fury And ' 16:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... What? What does the fact that she is a roleplay character have to with anything? I'm sorry, but that section will have to be blanked until you can come up with something that actually makes sense. ' Fury And ' 16:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and please stop adding pictures to Water Princess' page. Please. It doesn't need any more. ' Fury And ' 15:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) 1) If you kill people, then no working with me, and 2) It technically is possible for me to be the only one. The only reason I'm ticked is because you're stealing an original idea I had, and tailoring it to your fit. I am the terror that edits in the night! 22:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Banned I banned you for 2 hours for being a mean, hurtful homophobe and hurting the feelings of some people in Chat. Vampire Queen ' 21:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply The template hasn't been removed because it still needs work. --—''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, 'Richie Cordelia. (the founder's talk page • ). 19:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Marcy, I will remove the needs work template when you put all of the content on the page in the proper tense. —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, 'Richie Cordelia.' (the founder's talk page • ). 12:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I am the terror that edits in the night! 03:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) In case you're wondering.. Marcy, you were banned from chat because you don't seem to have much roleplay sense. You simply cannot keep your characters in a perfect bubble of what you want to do, forever and ever. And staying silent and spamming periods when something does happen instead of actually roleplaying doesn't help, either. ' Fury And ' 15:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Please stop Please do not edit John's page because I do not edit Jenny's so unless you would like me to do not edit his page again OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 20:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry Steve but you did edit Jenny's page one time so I don't see why I can't edit John's page when it needs to be edited She is... The Water ' 20:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I admit I did but that just because it was crappy you made the picture to small now OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 20:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) _ When banned, don't ever ask how long you're banned for. You can easily find that out yourself by looking at your Contributions. It really annoys moderators when you say that, trust me.. ' Fury And ' 22:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Git over heya on chyatt! Lau the G 17:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) John The typos and edit warring in John's page have to stop. Neither of you are helping, you're only making the page look worse. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivitives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). 'Each Beat Your Heart ' Fury And ' —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, Richie Cordelia. (the founder's talk page • )''. 16:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) The funniest thing ever! I was talking to cleverbot and I called it an asshole and it then said "Steve" lol Did you eat too '' 17:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) amends Aj... Forgive me Gangnamstyling 19:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Aj... You act like I have nnot learned honestly you say your jerk free. Well so am I you can try me all you want I wont insult anyone unless they insult the people I care about. So please forgive me Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Warning from Memento Last warning, Marcy: DO NOT BACKSEAT MOD. Please, stop saying things like you did on Alexander's talk page. It isn't helpful, since you don't phrase things properly, anyway. And Why would you link Water Princess' page? That's not even a very good page. - Memento